


Ask Me Anything: Pokemon Trainer Edition

by GothGaymerGirl, PumpkinQueeeen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AMA, Arty Is Laughing Her Head Off, Ask Me Anything, But It's So Dysfunctional Holy Heck, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gay Panic, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Themes, Light-Hearted, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, My God The Crushes, No Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Nyx Is Too Edgy For Her Own Good, Nyx Needs To Take A Chill Pill, Other, Plot, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Relationships, Q and A, Q&A, Romance, Some Plot, Swearing, These poor babies, We Stan Torterra Mum, help them please, human relationships, so much found family, so much gay panic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothGaymerGirl/pseuds/GothGaymerGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinQueeeen/pseuds/PumpkinQueeeen
Summary: Both Arty and Nyx are trainers who originate from the Galar Region and took the Galar Gym Challenge.They got far in their challenge, but then the league was temporarily cancelled. The two trainers decided to travel and explored the regions. This eventually led to them settling in Sinnoh and after a few years they decided to tackle the Gym Challenge once again.However, this time they were going to document their experience, by recording it as a vlog. They set on their way to their first Gym in Eterna City and booted up their Rotom Dex, and began recording.
Relationships: Shirona | Cynthia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ask Me Anything: Pokemon Trainer Edition

There was a click as video suddenly began coming through, audio fading in just behind it as the camera was adjusted by a white petite hand. The background behind two figures slowly came into frame from their blurry state, revealing rocky mountains behind a mass of trees and a bright blue sky. The grass was a beautiful shade of green, with flowers blooming even under the shadow of a giant honey tree.

“And now...we’re recording.” Coming into frame was an excited pinkette with red tips at the end of the chin length bob. Icy blue eyes shining in the camera’s light while freckles peppered her light toned face. Just behind them stood a pale toned, raven haired girl staring at the lens with deep lavender eyes. On the dark haired girl’s right shoulder sat a strange grinning Weavile, sporting an odd pink and gold colour theme. Behind the both of them was a Gardevoir, equally unique in its blue hair and orange eyes.

“Jeez, took you long enough.” Muttered the woman with an exasperated tone, her arms crossed in exaggerated annoyance. The woman’s voice was silky smooth and rich, with a slight upper galarian accent which had an almost arrogant edge to it.

“Look it takes a sec! Rotom isn’t naturally made for recording, it’s more for communication or pictures! You’re lucky I know cameras well!” The girl smirked, now letting go of the crimson device as her pink jacket exaggerated her confident movements, her tone still mostly joyous. Her voice carrying over more now, sounding light and young but having more depth than one would hear at first, generally galarian in accent coupled with a chaotically fluctuating pitch. 

“Truly, I am blessed to be in the presence of someone as knowledgeable as you!” Replied the other girl sarcastically, giving a mock bow to the pinkette with a sly smirk upon the corner of her jet black lips.

“You better be!” She grinned back, almost chuckling as she mocked a prideful pose for a moment. She waited a few more as she smiled at the smirking girl before turning back to the camera. “Soo… what the fuck is this, you might ask?” She asked the camera rhetorically.

“Actually nobody asked.” Replied the grinning girl beside her, unknowingly showing off her sharp white teeth. The Weavile perched on her shoulders snickered to herself at her trainer’s joke. The Gardevoir rolled her eyes with a barely noticeable smirk. 

“Oh hushhh...It’s to lead into something… vaguely resembling a normal intro.” The girl explained, almost giggling herself. “Speaking of, why don’t you tell us your name, miss ‘black in the summer for the aesthetic’.”

“Hmm, I don’t know; what do I get out of it?” She asked, joining her Weavile in their snickering.

“Cynth-” A snow-white hand hurriedly clasped over her mouth.

“Well now, look at the time! It’s time to introduce-myself-o’clock!” Yelled out the once smug girl, her pale features now looking rather red in embarrassment. “The name is Nyx! I’m a dark type specialist and that’s all that you need to know!”

Almost dark chuckling came from behind the hand, the pink girl quickly gaining her own smirk. The Gardevoir walked off frame with a similar smug expression. 

“Don’t you laugh at me too…” Muttered Nyx dejectedly, looking at her laughing Weavile who seemed to just laugh even harder at her reaction. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” She turned her gaze towards the camera, jabbing her thumb in the Weavile’s direction. “And this little annoyance is Khi, short for Khione. She’s my partner and my strongest ‘mon.”

The now slightly more calm girl gently removed the hand and spoke herself. “And this little shit is Arty, short for Artemisia” She pointed to herself “And the shiny girl you saw behind us was my partner, Blue… Short for Blue. She’s just gone to check on the others.” She grinned as she echoed Nyx.

“Out of original content already, eh?” Snarked Nyx playfully, hands on her hips with her trademark smirk back on her face as Khione opened up the black backpack on Nyx’s back and dove inside, looking for something. Seconds later, she popped out with an oran berry that she began to devour with gusto.

“That implies I’m ever original.” She snarked back. It was hard to tell if it was sarcastic, but either way the confidence was palpable. Meanwhile Blue walked back on screen holding a wiggling Galvantula.

“[Sweetness wanted some cookies and was trying to get into your bag again.]”

“[Was NOT!]”

“[She’s denying it.]”

At first utter confusion plastered Arty’s face, until Blue’s eyes glowed purple for a few moments. Now understanding, she turned to the spider. “Sweetie, no sweets until after your tea later. You know this.” 

“I still don’t get why you bother with eating schedules, I just let my mons eat when they want to eat.” Spoke the gothic themed girl, as Khione zipped up her bag. Nyx brushed off any crumbs that latched onto her coal black Sneasel t-shirt and dark skirt, where they fell on the floor next to her pitch-black boots.

She shrugged, “It’s ok for healthy food like berries, but cookies and other treats need to be after all that. Hence me trying to keep some kind of schedule with them.” By now Sweetness, the aforementioned Galvantula had skittered over and was currently trying to climb up Arty’s legs. She heaved her up, holding her kinda like a large dog. All 6 eyes were wide, emulating a puppy.

“Heh, true. None of my ‘mons like junk food anyways. They’re refined, like their trainer.” She spoke smugly, as Khione pulled a prideful pose on her shoulder.

“[You know it, baby!]” Yelled Khione, although her words were lost on the two girls’ ears, coming off as a very loud ‘Weavile!’ to them.

“Hey, if it’s in moderation it’s not too bad, hence why I limit them… mainly because Sweetness…” She nodded to the ‘mon in her arms with a teasing grin “… is a terror for them!”

“[But they’re so GOOD! And you always have my favourite! I can smell it!]” Her words also fell on deff ears, coming as a series of clicks, chitters, ‘Gal’s and ‘Vantula’s.

Nyx walked over and began to pet Sweetness on their fuzzy head, a warmer smile on her face. Sweetness responded with something close to a purr of delight. “Aww, who’s a good girl?” She cooed, before looking back up to Arty. “Hey, we should probably show our entire team off. Let whatever audience that tunes in know what we’re rolling with.”

“Oh yeah! That sounds like a plan! They’re just over here!” She immediately started walking off screen, carrying Sweetness with her as Blue followed in the background. 

They came out of the light and into some more shadow, the canopy of the large tree overshadowing them, the rotom’s camera taking a second to adjust to the new lighting. Set up was a large tent partly attached to a resting Torterra. Sitting off to the side in a meditative position was a Golisopod, while a Golurk slowly walked a perimeter. Seemingly hanging from one of the Torterra’s branches was a Chandelure swaying gently in the light breeze. Sweetness jumped out of Arty’s hands and scuttled to the Golisopod and climbed up onto their back, settling into an attempt at a similar meditation, the larger bug barely shifting. Blue walked over to the Torterra and sat on the edge of its shell near the front, stroking it’s head in reassurance. Arty gave a quick whistle and the Golurk trundled back over, taking a knee between the pair of bugs and the Torterra cluster as they all fit just about in frame.

Next to Arty’s Pokemon were a ragtag group of dark types, all of them seemingly minding their own business. A Houndoom sat pridefully, his snout raised upwards as he looked down at the Rotom camera curiously before looking towards his trainer with a questioning gaze.

“It’s for some weird vlog thing that Arty wanted to do.” Said Nyx, answering her Houndoom’s unvoiced question.

The Houndoom nodded in understanding before turning his gaze towards Tortterra’s direction with a slight smirk upon his features. A lone Sharpedo was leaning against the trunk of the honey tree, drifting in and out of sleep. A Drapion was playing with the branches of the tree, jumping upwards in an attempt to hit one with it’s long arms. A Honchkrow sat upon one of these branches, staring at the Drapion with bewilderment with his crimson eyes. A Hydreigon was flying overhead, circling the tree as the heads seemingly bickered to each other in irritated voices.

“Khi, do the thing.” Said Nyx as she looked to the pokemon on her shoulder.

Khione gave a shit-eating grin and yelled out, “[OI, DUMBASSES! GET OVER HERE!]”

Houndoom rolled his eyes and began approaching Nyx, as the Hydreigon quickly flew down next to his trainer, the Drapion quickly rushed towards her as well, almost stumbling in the process of doing so, the Sharpedo seemingly grumbled her name to herself at being awoken like this before simply rolling her body towards her trainer and the Honchkrow landed upon Nyx’s head, resting upon her messy space buns like it was a nest.

“I’d call mine over too, but I don’t want Birchy dragging the tent with her. They’re all in shot so it’s fine. Do you want to introduce yours first since they’re closest?” Arty gestured at the pokemon widely before coming and petting each of the heads of the Hydreigon individually, holding her hand out to each for them to sniff first, knowing full well not to startel any of them. 

“Sure, why not?” Replied Nyx as she walked over to Houndoom, petting him on the head. “This is my loyal fire-breathing badass, Cerberus. He’s been with me since I was young, and he’s been a core part of my team ever since.” Cerberus beamed with pride at his trainer’s praise. Nyx looked towards Hydreigon, who was talking to itself once more, but went silent as soon as she began to pat their heads. “And this is Ladon, Typhon and Pytho. Ladon is the middle head, Pytho is the left head and Typhon is the right head. I honestly don’t know how they managed to evolve without merging into a singular being, but somehow they did it. I’ve even had them checked by Professor Sonia, and she can’t make heads or tails of it either.”

“[That’s because we’re beyond the minds of mere mortals.]” Spoke Typhon arrogantly with a snide grin.

“[No, it’s because we’re an evolutionary mistake, Typh!]” Replied Pytho enthusiastically.

“[...You’re both idiots.]” Muttered Ladon with a sigh.

“And this, adorable little disaster, is Scorpius.” She said, turning to her Drapion. Scorpius smiled and hugged her full force, making Khione clutch onto Nyx’s head out of fear of falling off. “...A little too tight there, Scorpius…” Muttered the goth girl, straining her voice. Scorpius looked a little dejected but pulled back, but perked up when Nyx handed her a sitrus berry.

“[Yay! Berry!]” Yelled Scorpius in excitement, practically swallowing the whole thing in a single bite. “[Aww, I forgot to taste it…]”

“[...Try chewing next time, young pup.]” Advised Cerberus to the momentarily depressed Scorpius.

“Over here we’ve got Lamia, the Sharpedo!” Continued Nyx, as she began rubbing the silent shark’s belly. “She’s rather quiet, but she gets rather loud in a battle. Oh, and she enjoys belly rubs.”

“[Don’t tell everybody that…]” Whined the embarrassed and contented Shapedo.

“Last but not least, we’ve got Apollo the Honchkrow.” Said Nyx as she patted Apollo on the head, who looked unamused. “He’s a bit apathetic but you’ll find that he’s practically brimming with personality...when he’s not trying to be edgy.”

“[Like you can talk, wannabe vampire.]” Retorted Apollo with an irritated glance, although he made no move to stop her from petting him.

“And you guys are already familiar with Khi.” Said Nyx as she stroked Khione’s cheek with a finger, who leaned into the touch. “She’s the chaotic ball of mischief that pulls pranks on anyone in a ten mile radius.”

“[Well, I can’t say you’re wrong.]” Said Khione with a shrug and smug grin.

“Welp, that’s me done.” She said, turning to Arty. “Time for you to introduce your little demons.” 

She nodded in response. “Yep! The rotom will have to follow me for part of it since we kinda attached some of our tent to Birchy. I swear they do respond to commands they’re just all settled.” Walking towards the Torterra, she gave a quick three tone whistle which was followed by a quick flash from Blue’s eyes, causing the Golisopod and the Golurk to now get up and follow, Sweetness still holding onto the former’s back. Meanwhile the Chandelure woke up and floated above Birchy’s newly raised head. Giving a couple clicks with her index finger, the Torterra planted a leg slightly more firmly as Arty stepped up onto the shell, holding onto the birch tree on top. 

“This here is Birchy, my first pokemon by only a few minutes. She’s a gentle little turtle, and we often lounge on her for long trips when our legs get tired… at least until she gets tired herself.” Leaning down, she scratches around one of their cheek spikes, earning a gentle, deep groan.

“[Someone has to be rational when Blue isn’t here, or tell her she’s being too harsh.]” She smirked, gaining a slight huff from the Gardevoir in question.

“[I’m not harsh, just a little more blunt than you.]” She responded pointedly.

“[And what have I told you?]” The tone itself evoked the feeling of a raised eyebrow, judging the next few words.

“[There’s not much difference…]” They admitted, not denying it. Birchy hummed in content with that answer while Arty moved on.

“Speaking of my first pokemon, just a few minutes after Birchy, I was gifted Blue, who you’ve met along with Sweetness. She’s my extra set of hands, and can actually sorta communicate with me telepathically through our bond? It takes a little while to translate though so it’s normally for a couple of important things or simpler things to explain. We’re getting better at it though.” She grinned as she pointed to the shiny, who gave a wave.

“[I can talk to the whole team like that, but it’s easiest with Arty.]” Blue explained, indicating the others who were now gathered.

“Next we have Wick! Our resident light of the dark! He’s brilliant both in and out of battle, and when he’s not resting he reads with Blue!” She grins, rubbing the bottom half of the lantern, not wanting to burn her hands even though the fire is safe to touch.

“[I like poetry the most. Wordplay too.]” He seems like he’d want to say more but leaves it at that, just enjoying the petting he’s getting.

“Talking of Ghosts!” She gives a sharp double whistle as she takes a running jump from the turtle to the stone giant, who catches her with one arm, one of her feet in it’s hand while she holds onto the shoulder. “This is Granite. They don’t express all that much but they love to be helpful. Brilliant fighter too, you’d be surprised at how well they can move in a fight! They’re not so great at flying like other Golurks though.”

“[... I help Arty, and I help the others. Beyond that, I am happy.]” Granite spoke warmly, adjusting a small scarf tied around their arm as they gently let Arty down.

“Finally, we have the bugs! You’ve met Sweetness, the energetic rascal child. But their calmer teammate has helped them at least distract themselves more… safely.” She practically skips up to the Golisopod, who gives a two talloned salute that looked more like a peace sign. “This is Karuta! They’re the chillest of the team and help bring Sweetness’ energy down. They’re not bad in a fight, but they can be a little slow at times.”

“[I’m not slow… I just like waiting for the right moment, you know?]” The bug practically beamed, reaching up and giving Sweetness some pets.

“Aaaand that’s my team all rounded up!” She turned back to Nyx “What next?”

“Now we should probably address why we’re even doing this.” Replied the dark girl as she stroked Khione’s chin with an index finger. “Since you came up with this entire thing, why don’t you do the honours?”

“Sure!” The brighter girl grinned. “We’re trying the Gym Challenge again. Years ago now, we tried at Galar. Didn’t get all the way. We travelled a while, and then eventually settled in Sinnoh for a bit. Now, we’re planning to do the Sinnoh Gym Challenge, and this time, hopefully, we’ll at least beat the Gyms, and maybe even the Elite Four! Who knows, maybe we’ll even challenge Nyx’s favourite Champion~.” She smirked at her own remark as she sat on the edge of Birchy.

“Shut!” Hissed Nyx, her face apricorn red. “A-Anyway, we’re currently camping just west of Celestic Town, and tomorrow we’ll transverse our way through Mt. Coronet and we will hopefully arrive in Eterna City at some time around late noon or early night. Then we’ll challenge the Gym Leader, after a night of rest.”

“Yep! And we’re vlogging the whole thing! Also pitching it as an Ask us Anything kind of thing as we go! So if you have any questions or just wanna say hi then feel free to comment! Next video we’ll try and answer them all if we can! It’ll probably be just before we sleep when we get to Eterna City, unless there’s some problems at Mt. Coronet!” She moved her arms around excitedly as she explained, clearly enthusiastic about the whole thing. She paused for a moment before turning to Nyx. “Do you have any closing thoughts, or are you good?”

“I’m good, don’t really have anything to add.” Replied Nyx with a shrug.

Arty nodded with a smile. “In that case I’ll close us off. No clue how to end these yet but oh well! Hopefully this is the start of something lovely, and we hope to see your comments soon! Talk to you all in the next video!”

With that final comment, the video cuts off.


End file.
